Un esperado malentendido
by Kurumi-n
Summary: ¿Realmente vale la pena pelear todos los días? Claro que no, luego de un tiempo te cansas y quieres arreglar las cosas. Esto es lo que intentarán hacer dos integrantes de μ's junto con una pequeña ayuda de una de sus compañeras.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta de más decir que Love Live no me pertenece.**

* * *

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento matutino la mayoría de las chicas de μ's se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, excepto por una pelinegra que, en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo a la sala del club rezando para que las demás no le hicieran alguno de sus extraños castigos.

-Tranquila, respira, no pueden hacerle nada a la maravillosa Idol Nico...- se dijo al momento de tomar la manilla y luego girarla esperando lo peor. -¡Lo siento por llegar tarde!- Gritó con la cabeza baja esperando que alguien la reprochara.

-Sabes, no tienes que gritar cuando entras a algún lado, además, todas se fueron a sus salones-.

-¿Eh?- Musitó la pelinegra levantando la cabeza en busca de la proveedora de aquella voz.

En una de las sillas más alejadas se encontraba Maki, sumergida en su libro, que al parecer, era una novela romántica... conocida por sus fans como la "Princesa escarlata" o como le llamaba Nico, la idiota de Maki-chan.

-Creo que primero deberías saludar...- Refunfuño Nico sentándose frente a la pelirroja y sacando dos cajitas de leche de su bolso.

-Buenos días- dijo sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

- _Por lo menos me saludó_ \- Dijo Nico para sus adentros y tomando una de las cajitas comenzó a golpear delicadamente la tapa del libro de su compañera. -Toma, es para ti-.

La pelirroja subió la mirada para ver de que se trataba; una simple cajita de leche y una Nico con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. -G-Gracias- al decir esto dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se dispuso a beber la leche. -Y... Nico-chan, ¿no irás a clases?- concluyó mientras con una mano comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-No lo creo, tengo matemáticas y siempre el estúpido profesor me termina sacando de la clase- Termino con un suspiro -Además no quiero que Nozomi me comience a interrogar por faltar al entrenamiento, ¿Y tú Maki-chan?- Por alguna razón también quería saber porque se encontraría ella aquí, cuando faltaban minutos para comenzar la primera clase.

-Me encontré con nuestra profesora cuando salía con Rin y Hanayo hacia nuestro salón, dijo que tomaría un examen para subir los anteriores resultados, así que por ende, podía tomarme la primera clase libre- respondió mientras dejaba la cajita ya vacía de leche sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo... Las ventajas de ser una sabelotodo, ¿no?- Nico no pudo evitar soltar una risita y lograr una expresión seria en la cara de su acompañante.

-Y saltarse las clases es una ventaja para una alumna... Como decirlo, ¿regular? -Contraatacó la pelirroja, haciendo que Nico diera un bufido.

-No pensé que una sabelotodo pudiera ser tan idiota a veces...-.

-Di lo que quieras...- dijo volviendo a su lectura, y susurrando -Enana-.

La mayor solo soltó un suspiro -Te escuche-.

-Me parece bien-

- _Rayos-_ pensó Nico, últimamente le molestaba pelear con la menor, no era como antes, que se la podían pasar todo el día discutiendo y al día siguiente, seguir. Simplemente trató de llevar las cosas con calma y sacar otro tema de conversación. -Bueno, ¿qué lees?-

-Una novela-

- _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-_ Suspiro -Eso ya lo sé, ¿es romántica no?-

-Ehm...- La pelirroja de a poco se iba sonrojando. -S-Sí-

-¿Puedo verla?- Aunque sonara extraño, le agradaba ver a Maki así.

-No creo que te agrade... Lo escribió Nozomi, ya sabes... C-Cosas extrañas...-Comenzó a jugar con su cabello nuevamente, solo que ahora se le notaba nerviosa.

-De Nozomi me espero cualquier cosa, así que sólo déjame verlo- Se acercó y le arrebató el libro de las manos -¡Lo tengo!-

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡idiota!-Maki no podía estar más roja, claro, no se podía identificar si era debido al enojo, al nerviosismo, o a las dos.

-Veamos...- dijo Nico mientras se escabullía debajo de la mesa, lejos del alcance de Maki, para comenzar a leer en voz alta -"Y entonces juntaron sus labios en un breve beso que representaba todo lo que sentían..."- Comenzó a reírse sin parar -N-No sabia que te g-gustaban este tipo de cosas Maki-chan- dijo con la voz entrecortada debido a la risa.

-¡Deja eso ahí y no sigas!- le grito la menor la cual ya estaba debajo de la mesa junto con la peli negra.

Al notar que Maki ya se encontraba ahí, salió y se puso al otro lado de la mesa -Sigamos... "luego de separarse, Maki dijo: «N-No podemos hacer esto Yazawa-senpai» A lo que su senpai contesto «Claro que podemos Maki, por que te amo»"-Nico siguió riéndose a más no poder hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué esta mi nombre ahí?!- dijo acercándose cada vez a la pelirroja mientras que su cara se encontraba completamente roja. -¡¿Por qué nuestros nombres están ahí?!-.

-¡T-Te dije que no siguieras!- contestó la menor cuando ya estaban a una corta distancia -¡Nozomi solo lo hizo para fastidiarme!-

-¡¿E-Entonces por qué lo estabas leyendo?!- Dijo Nico tratando de poner una expresión seria para de alguna manera ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro - _¡No te pongas nerviosa! ¡Sabes que Nozomi es una idiota!-_ trataba de calmarse la pelinegra.

-P-Porque Nozomi quería opiniones acerca de su forma de escribir- Dijo seriamente Maki mirando a los ojos de su compañera, mientras que sus mejillas eran acompañadas por un gran sonrojo. - _Tan solo mantente firme Maki-_ termino suspirando.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pidió a Umi?- dijo un poco desconfiada Nico, mientras seguía con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ya sabes como es ella, se desmayaría al leer si quiera la primera página- al terminar cruzo sus brazos. -¿Alguna otra pregunta?-.

-¿Y los n-nombres?- La pelinegra desvió la mirada de su compañera.

Maki se tensó al escuchar esa pregunta, ni ella sabia el porque Nozomi puso sus nombres en la novela -Pues... Dijo que los iba a cambiar luego de que lo revisara- mintió Maki - _Santa-San por favor ignora esto-_.

-Ugh...- Nico retrocedió y fue a sentarse -Mas le vale hacerlo... hablaré con ella en la hora de almuerzo-

-C-Como quieras- Maki no podía quitarse ese estúpido sonrojo, lo cual le irritaba un poco, detestaba ese rojo en sus mejillas, y más si aparecía cuando estaba Nico delante de ella.

-Esa idiota... De seguro lo escribió pensando en sus fantasías con Eli...- bufo Nico mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa y encima de ellos su cabeza.

-Al parecer tu también lo notaste- comentó Maki mientras iba a su anterior lugar.

-Pff... Esas dos andas más juntas de lo usual...- dijo Nico mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mientras la pelinegra seguía enumerando cosas que hacían sus compañeras de tercero, se escucho abrir la puerta del salón del club, mostrando a dos chicas que no hubieran deseado ver en esos momentos.

-...Y cada vez que salgo con ellas se pierden en su propio mundo, llega a ser molesto, además el otro día-

-Nico-chan- la interrumpió la menor.

-Déjame terminar... El otro día se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo, por un momento pensé que iban a besarse.- concluyó la pelinegra con un suspiro.

-¿Así que creíste que me besaría con Elicchi?-

- _Mierda..._ \- la pelinegra sintió como unas manos se acercaban lentamente a ella -¡No dije nada Nozomi!- concluyó para correr detrás de Maki.

-Claro que lo dijiste Nico, te escuchamos- le contesto una rubia apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Te dije que te detuvieras- la reprocho Maki -Eres una idi- No pudo terminar su frase al sentir como alguien se aferraba de su chaqueta -S-Suéltame-

-Claro que no, no dejarás que algo le pase a la maravillosa Idol Nico- le respondió aferrándose mas a la menor.

-Eso podría ponerlo en mi historia, gracias Nicocchi- Respondió Nozomi que ahora estaba al lado de Eli.

-No creo que debas seguir con eso Nozomi- dijo Eli con un tono de reproche.

-Pero Elicchi~ es tan divertido verlas nerviosas-

-Nada de peros- respondió Maki mientras miraba hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. -No lo seguiré leyendo hasta que le cambies los nombres-

-Bien dicho Maki-chan- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la nombrada en forma de felicitación.

-N-No hagas eso...- Definitivamente Maki no podía estar más roja.

-Bueno- suspiro Eli, la cual estaba mirando todo el espectáculo de sonrojos de Maki -Podrán discutir esto después, por ahora Nico, debes venir con nosotras-

-Eso sonó como si fuera una misión secreta Elicchi~ ¡Dilo de nuevo!-

-N-Nozomi...- un pequeño sonrojo estaba adornando las mejillas de la rubia.

-¿Ves?- le susurro la pelinegra a Maki.

-Si, si, ahora cállate- le contesto en susurro a Nico.

-Como decía...- Interrumpió Eli tratando de poner una expresión seria -Tenemos examen-

-¿E-Examen?- realmente la pelinegra no se esperaba eso.

-Lo dijeron la semana pasada Nicocchi, así que vamos- dijo Nozomi mientras tomaba a Eli del brazo para salir del salón.

-Claro- dijo Nico con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Nico-chan- dijo Maki tratando de llamar a su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió Nico irritada.

-A-Aprobaras, tranquila- su sonrojo se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Realmente a Nico la tomo por sorpresa aquella frase, y más si provenía de Maki, poco a poco se fue sintiendo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo tenía una alegría inmensa.

-Lo haré Maki-chan- Sonrío lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo hacia su salón.

-Más le vale que lo haga- suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla -Confío en ti, Nico-chan-.

- _¡Por fin!_ \- grito Nico para sus adentros al terminar su examen, se sentía totalmente segura de las respuestas, así que fue a entregarlo.

-Me alegra que haya terminado Yazawa-san, por lo menos no tendrá que correr tras de mi para entregar su examen- contesto el profesor con un tono sarcástico al momento de recibir el examen de la pelinegra.

-Si- Soltó sin animo alguno.

Ningún profesor le tenía fe a Nico en sus estudios, no era la mejor, pero por lo menos lo intentaba, y más aún por una persona. Simplemente quería que una persona la felicitara, por esa razón se quedaba estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, se esforzaba más en los ensayos y trataba de prestar la mejor atención posible a sus clases, sus compañeras le decían que se esforzaba demasiado, pero no lo dejaría hasta recibir unas felicitaciones que se sintieran como tales.

Luego de eso se dirigió a su lugar, no sin antes mirar a las dos chicas que la habían traído a el examen; Primero poso su vista en Nozomi, la cual estaba terminando su examen con una asombrosa calma; luego miro a Eli, ella ya había terminado, mirando hacia el frente jugaba con una lapicera y de cuando en cuando le daba unas pequeñas miradas a Nozomi.

-¿ _Terminar antes de Nozomi? En serio hoy estuve rápida-_ Trato de darse ánimos la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.- _Y Eli sigue con las miradas raras hacia Nozomi-_ suspiro Nico - _No será que... ¡¿S-Se gustan?!-_ Al pensar su cara automáticamente se tornó roja y comenzó a imaginarse cosas tales como Eli y Nozomi besándose, Nozomi tomando de la mano a Eli, abrazándose, etc, sin pensarlo mas se acercó a su profesor.

-¿P-Puedo salir?-

-No-

-Por favor- trato de hacerle la mejor mirada de perrito que tenía, y susurro -Necesito ir al baño-

-Ehm...- el profesor no se podía negar a esa petición, si era un chico podría, pero al ser una chica no sabia que podía estar pasándole. -Vuelva antes de terminar la clase-.

Sin más Nico salió de su salón caminando a paso lento, sin poderse sacar la idea de que Nozomi y Eli se gustaran, o aún más, estuvieran saliendo.

Llego a el salón del club, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pensado, sabia que Maki se encontraría ahí, y como ella había notado como se comportaban sus compañeras sería más fácil hablarle.

Entro despacio, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza asustar a la menor, cosa que descartó cuando la vio dormida sobre el libro que había escrito Nozomi.

Poco a poco fue acercándose mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, Maki realmente se veía diferente dormida, su semblante serio lo dejaba atrás para pasar a uno sereno y hasta se podría decir tierno.

- _Dormida... No importara si hago esto...-_ Nico posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la menor, era suave, tal como lo imaginaba, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla hasta que escucho algo que la tensó por completo.

-Hmm... Nico... chan- soltó la menor mientras seguía dormida, para luego comenzar a sollozar.

-No llores, p-por favor- dijo Nico mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de la menor. -Soy una estúpida... Esta dormida- suspiro para comenzar a mover poco a poco a la menor -Maki-chan... Despierta- Siguió así hasta que logró despertarla.

Maki tenía un aire somnoliento acompañado por lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas -¿Nico-chan?-.

Ver a Maki así le rompió el corazón a la pelinegra, pasar de verla siempre enojada a verla en ese estado -Estoy aquí, tranquila- le contesto calmadamente para luego limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de la menor. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-.

-E-Eso creo...- le contesto Maki bajando la cabeza -Lo siento-.

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte por nada- Nico pudo notar que las manos de Maki estaban apretadas sobre sus piernas, generalmente ella hacia eso cuando no quería largarse a llorar así que sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó -Calma Maki-chan-.

-S-Sí- Al sentir los brazos de la pelinegra rodeándola comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa, pero no dudo en abrazarla igualmente.

-¿Maki-chan?- susurro Nico acercándose un poco más a la menor.

-Dime- Tomó aire y se limpió las lagrimas que amenazaban en volver a salir.

-¿T-Te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-¡¿E-Eh?!- Maki estaba completamente roja, ¿le estaba pidiendo salir? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro le estaba pidiendo salir? Además, ¿Así es como se les pedía a la gente que salieran? Podrían intentarlo, Nico era una buena chica, esforzada a más no poder e inconscientemente se preocupaba por ella, no podía negar que Nico la ponía algo nerviosa constantemente, y tampoco podía negar que la quería un poco, aunque hayan sido contadas con los dedos las oportunidades en que estuvieron juntas en una conversación sin insultos o alguna salida con el grupo en que no terminaran enfadadas y evitándose.

-¿Quieres o no?- respondió Nico mientras se separaba de la menor.

-C-Claro- le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada de la pelinegra.

-Te iré a buscar a tu salón, espero no te vayas sin mi- Sonrío de la mejor forma que pudo, en esos momentos solo pensaba en salir a alguna parte para distraerse a ella y a Maki luego de la "escena" en que la vio llorando.

-¿U-Una cita...?- Con un leve sonrojo miro perpleja a la mayor.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Me estas invitando a nuestra primera cita o no?- comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello aun sin poder mirar a la pelinegra.

- _¿Cita?-_ por lo que Nico tenía entendido, las citas eran para las parejas, no para "amigas" que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo -Puedes llamarlo como quieras- suspiro la mayor, después le explicaría a Maki-chan la definición exacta de cita. - _A-Aunque pensándolo bien puede que Maki-chan haya malentendido todo-_ volvió a suspirar, ella solamente la había invitado a salir a algún lugar para distraerse, no a una cita.

-No suspires tanto, me pones nerviosa-

-Como digas- ¿Ella ponía nerviosa a Maki? Wow.

-Ya van a acabar las clases- cambio el tema la pelirroja -Creo que ya deberíamos irnos- agregó mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Es cierto- la siguió la mayor.

Cuando ya se encontraron fuera del salón Nico se alejo un poco hasta que sintió que algo tiraba de su ropa.

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?- Suspiro.

-Te dije que no hicieras eso- Le respondió la menor mientras volvía mas fuerte su agarre.

-Claro, como digas Maki-sama- Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Te espero a la salida, no llegues tarde- soltando su agarre agregó en un susurro -T-Te quiero- para salir corriendo a su salón.

Nico no pudo moverse de donde se encontraba, tenía la cara completamente roja y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, la chica con la que peleaba todas las veces que podía le había abrazado, retenido para que no se fuera y le había dicho "te quiero" -Muchas emociones por un día- murmuro dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su salón pensando en el mejor lugar al cual llevar a la pelirroja.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer~ es mi primer fic de Love Live, así que no sé si está bien ;u; espero que les agrade.  
¡No duden en escribirme sus criticas y sugerencias por favor! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta de más decir que Love Live no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la pelinegra estaba guardando sus cosas, todavía no se había ideado un lugar a donde poder llevar a su compañera pelirroja y tampoco había pensado como poder preguntarle a Nozomi del porque su nombre se encontraba en cierta novela.

Pasó un rato mientras dejaba fluir las ideas hasta que se percató de que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

-Nicocchi, ¿Almorzaras con nosotras?- Preguntaba una sonriente Nozomi mientras le hacia un ademán a Eli para que se acercara.

-Claro que sí- respondió Nico tomando su almuerzo y una pequeña libreta -de todas formas debo hablar contigo-.

-¿Iremos a la azotea?- se sumo la rubia a la conversación.

-Antes me gustaría ir a comprar algo para beber Elicchi, espero no te moleste- Dijo Nozomi mientras se ponían camino a la azotea.

-No me moles-.

-A nadie le molestaría si quisieras salir sola con Eli- Interrumpió Nico a la rubia -Ya sea a "comprar" o a otras cosas...- esto ultimo lo dijo con un susurro el cual solo Nozomi pudiera escuchar.

-No es nuestra culpa que Maki-chan no esté contigo ahora- contrarrestó Nozomi brindándole una sonrisa.

-¿Quién dijo que quería estar con esa idiota?- le respondió Nico mientras un pequeño rojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Eli vio la reacción de Nico y solo suspiró -Sigo pensando que no deberías tratar de idiota a Maki, cualquiera podría pensar que se odian a muerte- dijo Eli mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras en dirección a la azotea.

-Porque así es, ¿O no Nicocchi?- dijo Nozomi con un tono burlón mientras se detenía detrás de la pelinegra.

-Lo que digan- respondió Nico -¿Y tu no piensas moverte?- agregó volteándose y observando a Nozomi.

-¿Pasa algo Nozomi?- agrego la Eli mientras bajaba la escalera para ver que le sucedía a su amiga.

-Elicchi, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Dijo Nozomi mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la rubia.

-Claro que si, dime que pasa y lo haré- respondió ELi mientras también le regalaba una linda sonrisa a Nozomi.

-¿Podrías ir a comprarme algo para beber?-.

-Eh, claro, ¿Qué te gustaría?- le contestó mientras buscaba algunas monedas en sus bolsillos.

-Lo que sea Elicchi, no te preocupes- respondió mientras tomaba el almuerzo de la rubia -Yo te guardo esto-

Eli fue separándose poco a poco de sus compañeras para ir en busca de el encargo de Nozomi, cuando ya no vieron más la cabellera rubia de su compañera, Nico rompió el silencio.

-¿Y?- dijo poniéndose una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra sujetaba su almuerzo.

-¿Y qué?- Nozomi comenzó a subir a la azotea a lo que Nico solo pudo seguirla y adelantarse para abrirle la puerta.

-¿Por qué enviaste a Eli a comprar?-.

Nozomi hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo Nico y fue a sentarse en el lugar donde descansaban en sus ensayos, puso su almuerzo y el de Eli en el suelo mientras que con otra mano daba pequeños golpecitos a el lugar de su lado invitando a Nico a sentarse.

Nico se acerco a Nozomi y se sento en frente de ella.

-Ese lugar es para Eli-.

-Cualquier lugar esta bien para cualquiera- respondió Nozomi.

-Pero en el caso de Eli, no-. la pelinegra terminó suspirando, cosa de la que se arrepintió de inmediato al recordar lo que le había dicho Maki sobre sus suspiros.

-Hm, ¿No crees que Elicchi podría ser un príncipe?- Comento Nozomi mientras tomaba su almuerzo y comenzaba a comer.

-¿Eh?- La pelinegra no tenía idea de lo que su amiga le hablaba, ¿Eli de príncipe? -No sé a que te refieres.

-Siempre ayuda a los demás y muy buenos concejos, además que esta dispuesta a proteger a sus amigas sobre cualquier cosa-

-Hm... Eso suena más a un caballero que a un príncipe- le respondió Nico mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

-Yo la veo más como un príncipe, el titulo de caballero lo tendría otra persona- Nozomi suspiro y sonrio - Los príncipes son inalcanzables, además de que hacen lo que sea por su princesa, como Elicchi, ¿No lo crees?-.

-Algo... En ese caso tu podrías ser algo así como una sacerdotisa o hechicera, ya que siempre estas con tus cartas y con las estrellas...- A medida que decía esto la pelinegra comenzaba a mover las manos y a señalar al cielo -Hanayo podría ser tu ayudante, Rin y Honoka podrían ser los mejores bufones del palacio, los cuales descubren que son príncipes al final y todo eso- concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-Se nota que sabes de estas cosas- le contestó sonriendo Nozomi.

-Bueno, a mis hermanos les gusta, así que aprendí un poco-.

Cuando Nico termino se escuchó el sonido de la puerta seguido de pasos; se voltearon para encontrarse con Eli junto con una bolsa en la que por calculo se podían pensar que traía más de diez cajas de distintos tipos de jugos y bebidas.

-No sabia exactamente que te gustaría, así que traje algo de cada sabor- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Nozomi.

-En serio te preocupaste, gracias- dijo riéndose Nozomi mientras le pasaba el almuerzo a la rubia.

-Realmente exageraste- agregó Nico.

-También puedes sacar si quieres, son para todas- respondió Eli mientras comenzaba a comer su almuerzo.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Nozomi en un susurro a Nico.

-Si, tenías razón- le respondió de igual forma la pelinegra.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- pregunto la rubia.

-Que si estuviéramos en la época medieval Nicocchi sería un ogro- le respondió Nozomi con completa tranquilidad.

-¡Oye! Está claro que Nico sería una princesa en peligro...- exclamó la pelinegra fingiendo ser una princesa.

-Hm... También Umi podría ser un caballero de brillante armadura- a la rubia le brillaron los ojos mientras decía esto. -Kotori podría ser una damisela en peligro y Maki podría ser la princesa heredera al trono-.

-Al parecer también te interesan este tipo de cosas Elicchi-.

-Solía leerlas mucho cuando pequeña, siempre soñé en ser el príncipe que combatía por un dragón por la salvación de su princesa- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Y parece que lo logró- dijo en un susurro Nico mirando a sus dos compañeras.

-¿Dijiste algo Nicocchi?- Le sonrió Nozomi a la pelinegra.

-Que los papeles calzan bien, excepto por el mio claro-.

-Yo creo que Nico podría ser la cocinera del palacio y enamorar a Maki- respondió Eli mientras se le escapaba una risa.

-Eso me gusta Elicchi-.

-Ya cállense ustedes dos- respondió algo molesta la pelinegra.

-Miralo por el lado bueno Nicocchi, cuando te cases con Maki-chan serás la reina - dijo Nozomi mientras tomaba un jugo -O el rey dependiendo de quien sea la activa- Agregó.

-Tienes un problema a la cabeza Nozomi- dijo Nico mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Ya te irás?- Preguntó algo extrañada Eli.

-Si solo me molestarán no encuentro la razón para quedarme aquí-.

-¿No tenías algo que hablar conmigo?- dijo algo preocupada Nozomi -¿O lo harás después de clases?-.

-Gracias por recordarmelo- sonrío y se sentó drente a Nozomi otra vez -¿Por qué estaba mi nombre y el de Maki-chan en tu historia?- soltó sin más mientras seguía sonriendo pero ahora de una forma un tanto extraña.

-Ayuda Elicchi- Contestó Nozomi en un susurro mientras ponía a Eli como escudo.

-Tranquila Nozomi, Nico no podrá hacer nada-.

-¿Segura?- La sonrisa de Nico no se desvanecía.

-Claro que si, protegeré a Nozomi- contesto Eli mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Podrían dejar su obra de casadas para otro día y solo responderme?- las interrumpió con voz cansada la pelinegra.

-Tan solo lo hice por diversión- respondió Nozomi.

-¿No tienes otra excusa?-

-Si te dijera que se ven bien juntas, ¿Te bastaría?- le sonrío Nozomi.

-Supongo- contestó la pelinegra mientras le daba una media sonrisa -Aunque no me basta- probablemente Maki le preguntaría el porque Nozomi puso sus nombres ahí y ella tendría que saberlo.

-Hablando en serio Nico, ¿No haz notado que Maki siempre te mira? Y no niegues que tu también lo haces- suspiró Eli - Si lo piensas podrían llegar a ser grandes amigas, o su complemento-.

Luego de que Eli dijera eso se creo un silencio incomodo en el que Nico solo quería salir de ahí, ¿grandes amigas?, ni loca sería una gran amiga de Maki, pero si recordaba lo de esa mañana podía ver que ya eran amigas, a tal punto que podían decirse te quiero, o bueno, en el caso de Maki.

-N-No digo que sean pareja, pero deberían acercarse más, pelear no le hace bien a ninguna de las dos- Rompió el silencio la rubia.

-B-Bueno... si lo dices de esa manera, creo que podría acercarme más a ella- dijo Nico con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas -Me acercaré más a ella y ya no habrán más peleas-.

-Te felicito Nicocchi, por fin lo entendiste- le sonrió de una forma maternal Nozomi.

-No todo es llegar a ser una pareja- le sonrio también Eli -Por ejemplo... siento que Nozomi me complementa- al decir esto no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderada de sus mejillas -Pero solo somos amigas- le dedico una mirada a Nozomi mientras sonreía.

-Sí- respondió Nozomi de una forma cortante, muy raro en ella.

Nico se dio cuenta de la reacción de Nozomi y trato de solucionar el problema.

-Hoy saldré con Maki-chan, después de la escuela- trataba de sacar ese ambiente incomodo que había reinado en aquellas tres -¿Me recomiendan algún lugar?-.

-Podrían ir a un café o a un par- Espera, ¿Por qué saldrás con Maki?- Preguntó extrañada la rubia.

-C-Cosas mías-. respondió la pelinegra mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Llévala donde creas que se sienta mejor, ya sabes como es Maki-chan- Soltó Nozomi por fin mientras le brindaba una sonrisa maternal a Nico.

-Gracias por el consejo Nozomi- le sonrió Nico a su amiga, después le preguntaría que fue esa reacción.

-Espero que funciones bien las cosas- agregó Eli mientras tomaba la bolsa con jugos -Bueno, creo que llevaré esto al salón del club, para tomarlos después del entrenamiento, ¿Les parece bien?-.

-Claro- Nico miro a Nozomi -Que Nozomi te acompañe, yo me iré a hacer algunas cosas- comenzó a tomar sus cosas y se levanto. -Ah y Nozomi-.

-Dime- le contestó mientras ayudaba a Eli con la bolsa.

-Creo que tu eres la princesa perfecta para "ese" príncipe- le sonrió y le guiño un ojo -¡Nico se retira!- grito mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a correr hacia su salón.

Cuando llego a su salón guardo sus cosas y se sentó a pensar donde llevar a Maki, había llevado consigo una pequeña libreta donde comenzó a escribir los lugares dichos por sus amigas.

- _¿Donde se sienta mejor?-_ Pensó la pelinegra -Porque me lo dejó tan difícil-.

Definitivamente era algo complicado saber donde sería adecuado llevar a Maki, no con mucha gente, pero tampoco vacío, tampoco podía ser algo tan común para una "princesa" pero tampoco algo tan extravagante, ya que Nico no tendría como encajar ahí.

Pasaron más de 10 minutos y a Nico se le ocurrió algo, no sería fantástico, pero podría hacer que su compañera se olvidará de porque había llorado.

* * *

Hola ;v; Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer 3  
Disculpen la demora ;; pero ya volvieron los exámenes y por eso el capitulo no es tan largo /3

Realmente estoy muy feliz de que les guste ;/v/; me esforzaré más y trataré de traer los capítulos más seguidos y hacerlos más largos~ (Por lo menos a mi me gustan los capítulos largos(?))

Sin mas me despido~  
Saludos （๑・౩・๑）


End file.
